Harry Potter: Brightest Day Book II: Sinestro's Might
by cornholio4
Summary: Harry Potter member of both the Green Lantern Corp & the Justice League now has to face the return of his old mentor Sinestro! Harry/Hermione!
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter: Brightest Day Book II: Sinestro's Might**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Harry Potter looked over the past few years of his life.

When he was 9 he was chosen to get a Green power ring and join an alien police force called the Green Lantern Corp and he managed to save Earth and the entire universe from an evil entity made of living fear called Parallax.

He then managed to defeat an army of Manhunter robots operated by the son of the Lantern who he got his ring from and then discovered his own mentor was ruling his world in a fascist regime and had to stop him before he would try and betray the rest of the alien force.

He then went to Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards and faced off against a group of aliens powered by rage called the Red Lantern Corp (which Harry's magic hating uncle had been apart of). His best friend Colin Creevey got speed powers and his female best friend Hermione Granger got her own ring powered by Love and they joined a team of heroes called the Justice League to stop an evil starfish alien called Starro from taking over the universe.

Not bad for a kid not even 16 years old.

It was near the end of time and Harry and Hermione was watching Colin grumbling as they were walking in the halls.

"What is wrong Colin?" Harry asked wondering why his friend was in such a state.

"Professor McGonagall told me that my brother Dennis has a place at Hogwarts next year!" said Colin shaking his head "and I have to worry about looking after him next year while I am supposed to be saving the day as Impulse!"

"Don't worry with how quiet it has been since Starro was beaten I don't think the World will need saved for some time!" Hermione laughed.

Harry had recently gotten a note from the Guardians of the Universe (the race of immortal blue aliens in charge of the Green Lantern Corp) saying they want regular updates on Razer (a former Red Lantern who was put under his parole) and Hermione, who they were convinced, could fall back into the corruption of her Star Sapphire powers.

Harry's godfather Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin appeared in the house of Harry's grandparents and guardians the Evans to find Razer on the couch wearing human clothes.

Harry's grandfather Alex said to Sirius and Remus "Remus, Sirius this is Michael my nephew who is staying with us!"

Sirius and Remus didn't know about Harry's double life as the Green Lantern so this was an excuse made up to explain why Razer was there.

As this was happening Voldemort the dark wizard that look the lives of Harry's parents was going over the power of the Yellow ring he now possessed!


	2. Discovery

**Harry Potter: Brightest Day Book II: Sinestro's Might**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

**Sorry this chapter is not that long but trust me it is going to lead in something huge!**

On the first week back from Hogwarts Harry was on Oa talking to Tomar and Kilowog the two fellow Green Lanterns he considered his friends along with two parents Green Man and Stel. Stel was from a species of living robots and Green Man came from a species that frowned upon individuality and he was chosen for his ring because he chose to be different. They were also with Hannu quite possibly the Corps' toughest ring bearer, to the point where he never used his ring as a weapon (the only time Harry ever saw him using his ring was to fly).

"Are you alright Hannu?" asked Harry seeing that Hannu was grumbling at him.

"Are you sure you can trust that Star Sapphire?" asked Hannu, Harry just shook his head: the Guardians and other Corpsmen of the GL were giving him a hard time when it was revealed he and Hermione who was the SS of Earth.

"Hermione has been my friend since day one!" Harry protested but just shook his head knowing the Corpsmen might not accept it.

Later that day Dumbledore was in his office while Kingsley Shacklebot came in.

"Albus the Order has found some sort of black projector in a cave and we are not sure on what to make of it!" Kingsley said.

"Show me the projector and I will see for myself!" Dumbledore said getting from his chair.

As that was happening Harry was talking to Hermione on the Watchtower as Diana (Wonder Woman) was flirting with Batman (which he was ignoring), Green Arrow was talking to his girlfriend Black Canary who he brought in, Colin and Cyborg were playing a video game together and Superman was on the computer.

"Maxwell said they are planning on getting new heroes for the League, two candidates include two guys called Captain Marvel and Booster Gold!" Harry was saying to Hermione, Maxwell Lord was a businessman who helped create the Justice League and was their official liaison.

"This can't be!" the Man of Steel said looking as one of the worst things had just happened.

"What is it?" asked Harry wondering why the Last Son of Krypton was looking distressed.

"The Phantom Zone Generator has been found from its hiding spot!" Superman said shaking his head.

As this was happening Dumbledore and the Order had managed to turn the projector on and it seemed to create a portal and out came a man.

This man had a bald head, a goatee, goggles and black clothes which looked like was a muggle military officer would wear. "Who are you worthless humans?" asked the man with a hint of snarl and arrogance in his deep voice.

"We are the Order of the Phoenix..." Dumbledore started but the man interrupted rudely.

"I don't care what you idiots call yourself!" the man had replied earning glares from around the Order which the man didn't seem fazed by.

"How dare you talk that way with Albus Dumbledore..." Molly Weasley started only for the man to lift her up the throat and throw her down.

Both Dumbledore and Alastor Moody pointed their wands at the man but he at what seemed like supersonic speed effortlessly threw them all down and he had even knocked out Moody's glass eye which he then pocketed.

"Who-who are you?" Arthur Weasley asked as the Order saw the most feared and dangerous Auror and what many considered the world's most powerful wizard taken down so easily.

Then the man then laughed and he to the even bigger shock of the Order was now floating in air.

"My name is Dru Zod and I was the General of the Kryptonian Military!" said the man "and soon you all and every single weak pathetic and spineless human on this planet will kneel before me!"

**Yeah with Man of Steel (which I really liked) released I just had to use Zod. I liked his characterisation turning Zod into a well intentioned extremist instead of just the arrogant would be Conquerer version...but I like the arrogant would be Conquerer version so that's the version of Zod you will see!**


End file.
